Kazuhira Shikiso
|caption1 ="It stains everything, I want a cleaner quirk." |username = Thop #2109|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = 5/13|gender = Male|height = 6'1"|weight = 216 lbs|blood_type = O|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Gentle|occupation = |school = U A|school_year = N/A|agency = |quirk_name = Pastoral Painting|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Kazu is a relatively tall and muscular man with what always appears to be dark hair as well as stains on his face. He wears what look to be formal black clothes due to them not showing the stains as much as other clothes he wears will. Carries many handkerchiefs to clean up some of the mess he makes Costumed Appearance Kazu in his costume has a medieval styled theme. Staying true to his southern route he has a pair of custom made cowboy boots that are jet black as the base. They lead up to to a pair of chaps and jeans both black to match. A belt with a buckle with a K on it very antiqued to not be smeared or ruined from the excessive paint use. His torso uses a regular sleeveless white t-shirt that he changes every time he puts his costume on due to excessive staining. He has a light sleeveless jacket with the hood cut off go over his shirt that he leaves open to provide a layered look. To finish his costume off he dips his hand in paint up to his forearm/ elbow area. He has a selection of colored masks to use but most of them wind up being black due to quirk use. Personality Kazuhira is a mostly gentle person due to his background and upbringing. He always tries to help people with his strong body. He dislikes taking things too seriously and always seems down to earth and very apologetic. Due to the nature of his quirk and the messes he often makes he tries his hardest to help clean up the mess it can leave behind. Character Background Kazuhira Shikiso was born to a family that normally did artistic things with there quirks and tried not to draw a lot of attention to themselves in doing so. From a young age, he manifested his power and worked hard to use and figure it out more and more. Being from a very extreme rural region he learned of simpler pleasures and how to enjoy himself with as little as possible. His family farmed like most of the ones there so manual labor become usual and he never seemed to mind it enjoying how toned it made him. His school was unusual in that it had a single classroom where people from several grades attended since there weren't many other kids around in the country to warrant more than a single class. He applied himself hard and after a while, he wondered what the world was like outside of his small little farming town. His parents were more than pleased and able to support and send him away to experience the city and other places, so encouraged him and supported him fully upon hearing that their baby boy wanted to take the entrance exam to the prestigious UA where he had the chance at becoming a great hero. Aspects # True Southern Gentleman # Talk Shit Get Hit # Messiest Fighter # Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Pastoral Painting Kazuhira's quirk allows him to generate and have control of any paint that they generate. The paint never has any toxic properties when created or in use nor when the paint is idle. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Important information # From a young age Kazuhira seemed to prefer lemonade to all other drinks. He attributes that to the nice sweetness but presence of a twang in every sip # Kazuhira is used to having people shorten his name either in the form of Lil Kazu or Shiki. # Kazu is known to have a very good deep cleansing shower at least once a month and on very special occasion where few witnesses say he looks really nice when super fresh and clean # His paint while a liquid is not a substitute for an actual drink of any kind even though it is non toxic Category:Inactive